Tokyo Mew Bon Appetite!
by Cherry Bomb 919
Summary: Ino Warrick was your typical suburban girl. Straight A, gymnastic doing, fourteen year old girl with a crush who barely notices she exists. Oh, did I happen to mention she's a cat hybrid crime fighting bringer of justice?
1. Episode One: The Golden Mew

Episode One of Tokyo Cutie Mew: The Golden Mew

_A/N: I only own the characters I created but I don't own Tokyo Mew-Mew. I will try to update as much as I can but don't count on it. Enjoy,_

"Good Morning, Sleeping Beauty," Rose whispered into her daughter's ear. Slowly emerged two arms wearing crumpled pink and white striped pajamas, then a head of long, tangled, brown hair. A pair of sleep-crusted chocolate brown eyes stared at Rose.

"Morning already," Ino said with a hoarse whisper. Rose nodded then walked back downstairs to finish preparing breakfast. Ino trudged out of bed, brushed her teeth and washed her face. As she was brushing out her hair to make it long and glossy, Ino noticed the clock. 7:25! School started at 7:30, she's going to be SO late. Ino threw on her school uniform, nearly tripping over her nightstand trying to squeeze into the skirt.

She dove into the closet and searched for her loafers while attempting to put on her socks. She grabbed her purple backpack and sprinted out the door. All Rose felt was a swift breeze and heard a sharp slam as Ino sprinted to school.

"Got to be on time, got to be on time," Ino chanted as she maneuvered through the busy streets. All of a sudden, SLAM! Ino felt a sharp pain as a cyclist collided into Ino on the street. Ino laid on her back in a daze. A throbbing pain in her knee was distracting her desperately. She carefully arose to look at the face of her "attacker" and met the electric blue eyes of Drew Jacobs. A rush of color swam onto Ino's cheeks as they continued to stare at each other.

"Ino, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he exclaimed. He clutched Ino's hand and helped her up. 'Oh my gosh, he's holding my hand. This is the best day EVER!' Ino thought. Ino nodded 'yes' Suddenly something occurred to the brunette.

"Why aren't you in school?" Ino asked. Drew raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Because it's Saturday," Drew answered in an Uh-Duh sort of voice. Ino slapped her forehead. How could she be so stupid? 'Great,' Ino thought 'The one time the guy of my dreams actually speaks to me and he thinks I'm a total moron.'

Drew chuckled at Ino's little mistake.

"It's cool. Hey, a couple of people are going to the park this afternoon. Want to go?" he asked while fiddling with the pocket of his red and blue jacket. Ino could not believe it. Was he asking her out? Well not really because there were going to be other people there but anytime with Drew was bound to be _magical. _

"Yeah, I would totally love to go to the park!" Ino cheered, failing to hide her enthusiasm.

"Cool," Drew said while getting back onto his bike. He gave her a small wave, hopped onto his silver bike, and rode away leaving Ino practically jumping with happiness. She sprinted home, all the pain of getting hit with that bike had long faded away. Ino felt like she was floating on a pillow of fluffy white cotton. Suddenly her happiness was interrupted by a long, intense growl. A sharp pain hit Ino in the stomach.

'_Oh crap, I didn't have breakfast,'_ Ino thought as her face fell. She felt a small amount of money jiggling in her backpack. 'That should be enough for a little something to hold me over for the morning," she mused with a shake of her head. She wandered around, looking for a store to satisfy her hunger needs. A towering, shell shock pink building caught her attention. With its heart shaped windows and welcoming red doors, it was perhaps the cutest thing that Ino has seen in a while. In swirling, articulate scrawl etched into the sign read Café Mew-Mew. She felt instantly drawn to it and waltzed over to the oversized menu board that listed all the delicacies it served. Little did she know is that she was being observed by two men up above from the video camera hidden in the bronze cat statue perched on top of the restaurant.

"Should we push the button now? Her DNA is perfect; we won't come across another girl like this, so we must act NOW!" Kenji shouted, running his fingers frantically through his long chestnut hair. His glasses were askew and his lips were pursed into a thin line. If he pursed his lips any tighter he might swallow them.

"Patience Kenji, we have to do this carefully. One wrong move and the little brunette might be blown into smithereens. If she dies from a mysterious blast in the park, I'm sure it will give away our cover," Peter said while fiddling with the buttons on the keypad. With his gray eyes only being illuminated by the computer screen in the dark room, Peter looked more intense than usual. Sweat drenched the boys' brows as they debated over pushing the button allowing the energy beams to invade five girls' bodies therefore changing the girls' lives forever. While they were slipping deep into their argument, a dimple-faced toddler teetered over to the keyboard. Being so small, he slipped past the nerds with no issue. His doe eyes opened wide at all the colorful buttons displayed out before him but the one that particularly caught his eye was the biggest, reddest, blinking one that was dead center of the keyboard. He raised a chubby fist and pounded on the button. Dozens of iridescent light filtered through the skies like fireworks, sailing through the clouds; searching for a target to land on. A long golden light sailed straight down landing right on top of Ino's unsuspecting body. Millions of molecules invaded her cells, electricity zapped straight from her head to her toes. She landed with a large thud, unconscious.

Ino awoke to the harmonious chirping of birds. Her head felt like it was stuffed with marshmallows and her limbs felt like rubber. She met the stern gray eyes of a man staring above her.

"Good, you're not dead," he said in a monotone voice. Ino rubbed her eyes and crept off the ground slowly. She was still outside the pretty, pink café.

"How long have I been out?" Ino asked while canvassing the man. He seemed about sixteen with gorgeous tan skin and feathery blonde hair. He looked like the stereotypical "California beach boy" except for those unforgiving, murderous grey eyes staring intently at you.

"About three hours," he said nonchalantly kicking a pebble with his sneaker. Ino dusted the dirt off her butt.

"How do you feel?" he asked, his eyes trailing up and down her figure. Something about this guy was WAY too weird for Ino's liking.

"Uh, fine. I hadn't eaten in a while and I guess I passed out from exhaustion," Ino simpered. 'That still doesn't explain that mysterious bright light, though' Ino thought to herself. Had it been lightning? No, that's ridiculous. There is not a cloud in the sky. Then what caused that flash?

"Look, if you're not feeling well give me a call," he said passing Ino his business card. What was he? a doctor? The card was written in curly pink script and read _Cafe Mew-Mew, home of all your desserts and magical needs. 704- 447- 7894. _Ino stared in confusion at the slip of paper. Magical needs? What did that mean? Ino shrugged, slipped the paper into her backpack, and skipped home while trying to forget the events that had just occurred.

Later that afternoon, dressed in a frilly yellow skirt and a white and yellow striped top, Ino dashed to the park to meet her beloved. Her bright white sneakers thudded through the light green grass while her eyes searched for that familiar floppy blond hair that she had worshipped so.

"DREW! DREW!" Ino called when she noticed his bike slip down the bicycle trail that led towards the woods. She raced after it, hoping to run into her Drew. But what she saw she hadn't expected to see.

A humongous plant creature towered over Ino, cradling an unconscious Drew in its tentacle like leaf. The image before her was so bizarre; Ino's mouth opened and closed like a gold fish.

"Help him already," crowed a familiar voice. Her eyes trailed upwards to see the gray-eyed boy from the morning crouching in a nearby tree.

"How?" Ino called back while balling her hands into fists.

"Take this," he yelped while tossing her a pendant. Ino caught it in her palm; it felt smooth in her grasp.

"How will this help me?" she asked back. How was this stupid little trinket supposed help her beloved from this creature.

"Shout Mew Ino Metamorphosis and the rest will come naturally," he shouted back in an Uh-Duh sort of tone. Ino began to doubt that saying a little catchphrase would do anything but when she stared Drew, cold and unmoving, in the monster's grasp, she knew what she had to do.

"MEW INO METAMORPHOSIS!" Ino chanted. A lush yellow ribbon wrapped around her suddenly naked body; clothing her in a gold mini-dress, gold ankle boots, an ankle band, and yellow gloves. Atop her head were a pair of tawny colored ears and a tail popping from her behind.

"What did you do to me? I'm a cat freak!" Ino screamed toward her blonde-haired companion.

"This is no time for this, Ino! You have to save him!"

A wave of fear washed over Ino as she faced her opponent. But a new found confidence rushed through her veins as well. Somewhere deep, deep inside of her, she knew she could do this.

"Light Wand, I summon thee," Ino shouted, the words seeming to bubble up inside her. With a bright flash of light, the wand, long golden scepter with a heart shaped jewel at the top, was in her hand, ready for action. The plant beast moaned in frustration and brought down a beastly vine to snare Mew Ino in its grasp. But Ino was too quick as she dodged the vine with ease. Unfortunately, this plant was smarter than it looked. It swatted Mew Ino from behind, smashing her against a tree like a bug to a windshield. But she couldn't give up. She clutched that wand to her side then made an amazing leap over the monster. In the middle of her leap, she cried at the top of her lungs

"MEW INO, RIBBON LIGHT ATTACK!"

A beam of light blasted from the wand's jewel causing the beast to explode to smithereens of mucus colored light particles. Drew began to plummet to the Earth, floppy and dependent like a little rag doll. Mew Ino made a flying leap and caught Drew, saving his life once again.

"Drew," Mew Ino whispered softly into his ear. Relief slowly uncoiled the tension that had wrapped itself around her nerves. Drew was alright, that's all that mattered. Mew Ino looked lovingly into his face while she laid him down gently, like a mother putting down her newborn baby for the first time. A small cough interrupted their "moment".

"Ahem, Miss Ino," the boy said walking towards her. Anger began to fill her soul once she remembered she was still "Cat Woman".

"Look! You have some explaining to do, mister! What did you do to me, what was that thing that attacked Drew, who are you, and how do I change back," Ino hissed through her gritted teeth. Ino was fuming at this stranger. But instead of answering her questions, he merely flicked her on the nose.

"Look, calm down, your stupid questions will be answered momentarily. If you would just follow me to the café, everything will be alright," he said in an amazingly soothing voice. Ino's face changed from rage to worry in 2.5.

"What about Drew? We can't just leave him here," she asked pointing to the unconscious fourteen year old lying on the ground.

"Yeah, we can. By the time he wakes up, he'll think he was in a biking accident. Trust me, he gets into them often enough," the blonde haired guy said with a devilish little smirk. For some reason, (even though he was right) having him criticizing Drew made her pissed.

"Drew's a great cyclist," Ino shouted shaking her gloved fist at him. The golden haired wonder smirked, yet again.

"Cupcake, you can do _so _much better," he said while sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Don't call me cupcake," Ino said while crossing her arms. Suddenly something occurred to her. "You didn't tell me your name."

"It's Peter," he said while he turned his back toward the golden mew. Ino struggled to catch up with his long-legged stride as they rushed toward the café. Both Peter and Ino were unaware at the glowing yellow eyes observing them from the bushes.

"She's good," hissed a sinister voice of the owner of the yellow eyes "But I'm better. I'll squash this little mew-mew if it's the last thing I'll do,"

*_Next Time on Tokyo Cutie Mew: Now that Ino has become a mew-mew, she must contact the others. Unfortunately, becoming a mew comes with some uh- challenges. How will Ino and her new candidate deal with these Side Effects? Tune in to the next episode. _


	2. Episode Two: Side Effects

Episode Two of Tokyo Cutie Mew: Side Effects

_A/N: I don't own Tokyo mew-mew but I do own all of my made up characters. I finally have time to write this. I know it is super long just bear with me. Enjoy!_

_*Warning: If you do not like flipping POV's do not read this chapter. **** The little stars signal a change in POV. _

As Ino Warrick walked down the crowded streets of her hometown that Monday morning, the events from the last Saturday filtered through her head, repeating over and over again in her head like a bad pop song.

"_Ten years ago, a strange race of alien creatures overran Earth; these bloodthirsty creatures are only after one thing. Earthlings souls; they gain there power from them. At least this is our theory" Kenji, a tall brunette, explained. He pointed to the towering flat screen in front of her to the picture of a small glowing, translucent, jellyfish like creature. _

"_They infuse themselves into other living things, mutating those infused animals into, savage beast-like creatures," Peter explained while stroking his chin. Ino's hand shot up. _

"_Is that what I fought in the park?" Ino asked thoughtfully. Peter rolled his eyes._

"_No, you fought Bip the clown, of course that's what you fought," Peter said with his voice dripping with sarcasm. If Ino hadn't been so worried, she might have argued._

"_So where do I come in?" Ino asked._

"_Ino, you along with five other girls are genetically altered to fight and destroy these monsters. Each girl has been infused with the DNA of an endangered animal. You, Ino, have been infused with the DNA of a Golden Tabby Cat," Kenji replied. Ino looked around as if expecting the other girls to pop out of nowhere. _

"_Oh, yeah, It's also your job to find the others," Peter added. _

"_How am I supposed to know if they're a mew-mew or not?" Ino shouted, appalled by her new found responsibilities. _

"_Each mew-mew has a mew mark somewhere on their skin," Peter explained while crossing over to her._

"_I don't have a mark," Ino simpered. Suddenly Peter crossed over to Ino, yanked her from her seat, and pulled up her shirt. All the blood in Ino's body seemed to rush to her face as she let out an ear-splitting shriek. _

"_Calm down and look at your stomach," Peter said simply, obviously annoyed with Ino's prudish behavior. Ino then noticed a small heart shaped mark on her stomach so faint it almost would have gone unnoticed. _

"_HOW DID THAT GET THERE?" Ino crowed as Peter released her and her shirt. _

"_If you cannot see the mew mark because it's covered by their clothing then they should exhibit some side effects that coincide with their mew animal," Kenji explained. Ino's mouth flopped open. She was about to protest about what these "side effects" would be but suddenly a silver box was thrust into her hands by Peter._

"_Open it," he commanded while re-crossing his arms. She tore open the box and pulled out the most adorable outfit she's ever seen. It was a miniskirt the same rich marigold as the costume she wore as a mew, a white short sleeved top with a gold bow on the chest, and black shoes with matching hearts on the toes. _

"_What's this?"_

"_Your official uniform. As a mew-mew, you automatically get a job as a waitress at the café," he said gesturing to the pink and white dining room they were standing in. Ino stared at the uniform, debating in her mind if she was ready to take on the job of PROTECTING THE WHOLE WORLD! It was a lot to place on a fourteen year old girl. _

Ino sighed to herself when all of sudden she felt to ice-cold hands on her shoulders. She whirled around to see the sparkling green eyes of her best friend, Amanda, grinning at her.

"Morning space Cadet, why do you look so tired," Amanda asked while skipping around the slumped shouldered figure of Ino. Amanda was always bubbling with energy that Ino never seemed to possess.

"Oh, long night, you know, studying for that test in science and all," Ino said with an unconvincing attempt at a friendly smile. Amanda gave her the same look that Daffy gives Bugs when Bugs is pulling a fast one but decides to let the matter drop. For the rest of the walk to school, Amanda bubbled about her latest crush in her biology class. Ino pretended to listen for she was way too preoccupied to do anything else. A couple of beefy jocks were tossing a football back and forth. Suddenly the football came hurtling in the same direction as Ino and Amanda.

"WATCH OUT!" one of them called out but it too late. The ball was already zooming at full speed. Time slowed down as the football spiraled towards Ino. She shot up her hand then slashed it down. The football collapsed onto the ground with four jagged claw marks were implanted into the football's now airless carcass. The sad deflated excuse of the football lay at the feet of the four shocked teenagers.

"Nice going, you trashed our only football," the football player whined. They picked up the deflated football then quickly gossiped about Ino's sudden "incident".

"Ino, how did you do that?" Amanda wondered, her eyes bigger than history textbooks. Luckily before Ino could come up with a crummy excuse, the bell rang.

'Saved by the bell,' Ino thought. The school day went on as normal, at least not until lunch. Drew, Ino, Sasuke (one of Drew's friends) and Amanda were joking around in the lunch line.

"You did not say that to her," Amanda asked while trying to hold in her giggles.

"I did. I told her that if she wanted to get in my face then she had better swallow some breath mints beforehand," Sasuke explained while placing Jell-O onto his lunch tray.

"What did she do?" Ino asked.

"Oh, Mrs. Briggs gave me detention for the rest of the year. But in my defense her breath smelled like dog poop," Sasuke said while pressing his fingers to his nose. Ino, Amanda, and Drew began to burst into a mad fit of laughter. Suddenly Ino became silent while her face turned drawn and mesmerized. She was staring at Ms. James, the lunch lady who had a mullet like Billy Ray Cyrus, who clutched a steaming piece of tuna in her gloved hand. Ino leaped over the lunch counter and tore the fish from Ms. James's clutches using only her teeth. Amanda, Drew, and Sasuke all stared at their brunette friend who was happily gnawing on her piece of fish. Suddenly Ino returned to her original state of mind, dropped the fish on her lunch tray, and hopped back over the counter to check out with her friends. Ino was mortified with her strange behavior today.

'What's going on?' she asked herself knowing that it definitely had something to do with the whole mew-mew thing. Suddenly a statement made by Kenji stuck out in her mind.

'_They should exhibit some side effects that coincide with their mew animal'_

'So now I stuck as with cat like behavior all day," Ino sighed as she munched on her fish.

'I wonder how the other mystery mews are handling this,'

Sara felt jittery. Well, more jittery than usual. She all of a sudden had an overwhelming urge to run three thousand miles then stop for a cup of coffee.

"Wow, Sara. Did you inhale, like, five thousand gallons of coffee this morning? You're twitching like a squirrel," Jadyn asked while maneuvering her gym shorts to a more comfortable position.

"No but it feels like I did. I feel like a Disney Princess on Ritalin," Sara chuckled while nudging her friend in the ribs.

"Good because knowing the anti-Barbie, we'll be doing laps for months," Jadyn whined while pointing to their PE coach. Mrs. Walker, or the "Anti-Barbie" according to Jadyn, despises Sara since the first day of school. Sara smirked as she remembered that day as if it happened yesterday.

Sara had arrived late to class because of her locker jamming. She stepped up to Mrs. Walker while she was lecturing the rules of the class and asked her this question

'Excuse me _sir_, I'm looking for Mrs. Walker's class but I can't find it. Could you point it out to me, _sir_?'

It was an honest mistake. To Sara's defense, Mrs. Walker had a moustache thicker than her own father's and small squinty beetle eyes. Anyway, since that day, Mrs. Walker has promised to look for any excuse to lock Sara up in detention for eternity.

"Okay class," Mrs. Walker boomed while glaring daggers at Sara. Usually Sara felt like melting into a pile of Jell-O when Mrs. Walker glared but suddenly Sara was filled with "false energy" as Jadyn would say. "False Energy" is when your mind tricks your body into thinking that you take on the world when in reality you can't do squat.

"Today we will be doing our annual mile-run. First up to the line are our girls," she said giving a loving gaze over to Leah Carter. Leah Carter was the Warrior Princess of the seventh grade and perhaps God's gift to PE teachers everywhere.

Sara rolled her eyes as Leah took her place at the starting line. Jadyn nudged Sara and gave her a wink. Dread filled Sara's body.

'Great, I'm going to be last place _again. _Maybe all the other runners will spontaneously combust then I'll finally win,' Sara thought. That _extremely_ small window of hope did NOT comfort Sara one bit.

"On your mark," Coach Walker bellowed.

'I'm going to lose,'

"Get Set,"

'Here it comes'

"GO!"

The girls all took off, dozens and dozens of girls sprinting down the track. Sara felt a strange burning in her legs. She wasn't sure what it was but it felt _amazing. _She began to pass Amy, Lily, and Tonia. She passed Stacy, Casey, and Macy. All of a sudden she was neck and neck with LEAH CARTER!

'There has to be some mistake,' Sara thought as she began to sprint. Leah was shocked as well but her shock soon turned to competitiveness. She began to pick up the pace. Sara grinned to herself then began to sprint as fast as she could. That fire in her legs was blazing.

Coach Walker's silver whistle fell from her furry lips as Sara passed the finish line _first. _

"Congratulations uh, Sara," Coach Walker said with a suspicious gleam in her eyes. Her face was scrunched up horribly.

At lunch, Sara was explaining her victory to Jadyn, Nick, and PJ.

"Okay you have to tell me how you did that. There is no way _you _beat _Leah Carter _without some secret," Jadyn asked. Nick began to spastically choke on his French fries.

"You beat Leah Carter! In what? A singing contest?" PJ asked while patting Nick on the back.

"No, in a _race_," Jadyn bragged as if she won against Leah and not Sara.

"Were you guys racing boats or something," Nick asked while wiping his tears from his eyes.

"NO! Is it really that hard to believe that I beat Leah Carter in a race?" Sara asked with annoyance rising in her voice.

"YES!" all three of her pals answered simultaneously. Sara merely rolled her eyes and popped yet _another _carrot into her mouth.

"Geez Sara. Easy on the carrots or you'll turn orange by the end of the period," Nick chuckled.

"Can I just eat my lunch without criticism from my _idiot _friends?" Sara asked while munching on her carrot sticks. The three of them chuckled at Sara's annoyance.

"Ino, you've been distracted all day. Spill," Amanda demanded. Ino shrugged while hopping that she could manage her poker face until she got to Café Mew-Mew. Suddenly her eyes were drawn to a couple of twelve year olds goofing around in the courtyard they were walking in. One had long, light brown hair that touched her shoulders; another girl who was shorter had short black hair cut to her chin and a green headband. They were tossing a neon-yellow Frisbee back and forth.

"Catch Sara!" the girl with light brown hair shouted. She swiveled her arm than tossed the Frisbee towards the girl apparently named Sara. But it soared through the air with incredible speed and was way too high for _anyone _to catch.

Sara scrunched up her legs then jumped up. And up and up and up! She was at least six feet up and the air! And she landed gracefully down on her feet with the Frisbee still in hand.

"Wow! How did she do that? Ino, we have to recruit that chick for gymnastics and fast before another league gets her," Amanda said while furiously elbowing Ino. But Ino wasn't thinking of her gymnastics team.

'She's probably a mew-mew,' Ino thought while staring intently at the two giggling twelve year olds.

'I have to get to her before it's too late,'

Sara dragged her feet as she walked home, the big, fat D burning in the pocket of her messenger bag. She had gotten another D on her English Test. But it's not her fault that all the words on the page looked like meaningless spaghetti. She noticed that she was reaching home way too quickly.

'I'm sure I could just make a little detour in the woods, my mother wouldn't mind,' she thought eagerly. Sara was unaware of the slanted, yellow eyes glowing with anticipation as she turned and jogged into the woods.

The trees were towering over Sara and seemed to leer at you with eye-less stares.

"They're just stupid trees," Sara said in a shaky voice. Why did she get the feeling that the trees were not what she truly needed to be scared of?

Suddenly an ice cold claw touched her shoulder when she met those same eyes that were stalking her just a while earlier. Those eyes belonged to a boy of about fifteen years of age with papery pale skin, black hair that was cut super short, and thick black eyebrows. But the most unsettling thing about his appearance was his large bat-like ears with one silver earring gleaming in the light.

"Why hello there, cutie pie," he said leering closer towards the frightened Sara.

"Get away from me!" Sara shouted then turned to leave. But he clutched her arm in a vice grip then pulled Sara closer to him.

"I'm not done talking to you," he grinned showing off his unnaturally large canine teeth.

"Well, I'm done talking to you," Sara said smacking his arm away from her own then began to walk once again. Suddenly he was staring face to face; his yellow stare colliding with her dark brown one.

"Look, angel face, how 'bout a kiss before we destroy your little planet huh. It's a shame to let such beautiful lips go to waste," he leered in closer to Sara face then puckered up his pale lips. Sara raised her hand and brought it down against his perverted face. She broke into a run leaving behind the strange love-struck boy behind with a stinging handprint across his face. His face twisted with rage as he watched Sara's retreating figure jog away.

'What was that guy talking about? Destroying the planet?' Sara thought as she continued to run away. Lost and confused, Sara still ran around in seemingly circles. All the trees seemed identical making it impossible to tell if she was getting closer or farther away from the safety of her house.

A low growl interrupted Sara's malfunction as she turned and looked at the dripping maw of a twenty foot wolf.

Ino, now dressed in her uniform, clutched the broom in her fist, slightly annoyed that she had to do all this work herself without the slightest help from Kenji or Peter. Suddenly a little boy with a messy head of chestnut brown hair almost identical to his older brother toddled over and gave Ino a gap toothed grin.

"Hi Koji," she said placing down the broom and picking up Koji.

'I've always wanted younger siblings,' Ino thought while giving Koji a little squeeze.

Suddenly a high pitched shriek broke the silence.

"A predasite?" Ino thought while placing Koji on the ground. Ino grabbed her mew pendant, patted Koji on the head, and then broke into action. She followed the scream to a nearby forest close to a set of apartments.

She sprinted into action when she saw the beast cornering an olive skinned girl to a settle of trees. But this was no ordinary girl. It was Sara, the girl from earlier.

"HELP!" Sara crowed.

"It's okay, I'm here to help," Ino settled. She kissed her mew pendant.

"MEW INO METAMORPHOSIS!"

Ino now transformed into Mew Ino, brave and ready to fight anything. Sara stared at Ino in wonder. 'How did she do that?'

The beast let out an angered howl as Ino began to throw everything she had at the monster. But this monster was much stronger than the plant she fought earlier. Ino knew in order to defeat this predasite, she was going to need Sara to fight as well.

"Sara, I know this sounds insane but you can transform too," Ino shouted as she began to dodge the many furious swipes of the predasite.

Sara stared at the brunette doing the amazing flips and Sara thought it was impossible for her to be that amazing as well.

'Could I do that?'

Ino tossed Sara a pendant as well. Sara nodded then kissed the pendant.

"MEW SARA METAMORPHOSIS!"

Several beams of red light circled around Sara forming a red bubble dress, red flat ankle boots, and matching fingerless gloves. Sara's eyes went from dark brown to an energetic pink.

"Sweet," Sara thought when she began to inspect her new costume. Atop her head was a pair of cream colored bunny ears.

"What do I do now?" Mew Sara shouted back as Mew Ino shot another light beam at the monster. But Ino was a bit "distracted" to answer Mew Sara's question. Suddenly the words came automatically to Sara's mind.

" MEW SARA, FIRE GUITAR!"

In a flurry of red sparkles, a hot-pink guitar appeared in Sara's gloved hands. She gave it a strum and out shot out a stream of fire. Sara grinned in satisfaction then continued to strum.

"LIGHT RIBBON SLICE!"

"FIRE STRUM ATTACK!"

With their combined powers activating, the monster stood no chance. It exploded in a flurry of crystals. In its place floated a clear jellyfish creature hissing silently. Sara and Ino stared at the little jelly thing.

"What do we do with it?" Sara asked. Ino shrugged. Peter and Kenji never specified what do with the predasite when they defeated it. Sara raised her boot then brought it down on the predasite with a satisfying squelch. Sara's face went from tan to chalky white in 2.5 as she saw the clear goo all over her boot. Ino's face also twisted in disgust. Suddenly a slow clapping distracted the two mews.

"Well done," the boy from earlier applauded.

"You creep. You had something to do with this, didn't you! When I get my hands on you I'm going to …," Sara shouted but her threat was interrupted by Ino placing her hand on Sara's shoulder.

"It's okay. I will have my revenge. You meddling mew-mews had better keep an eye out. By the way, my name is not "Creep" it's Xavin,"

With that he blew Sara a little kiss and disappeared into thin air only leaving the slight sound of his chuckle in the air.

"Wow, Sara you look pretty good in that uniform," Ino said while helping Sara adjust her bow in her hair. The uniform was identical to Ino's but everything was in a vibrant red.

"I've seen better," Peter said while walking away. Sara rolled her eyes and stared at her newfound friend.

"Yeah, I do look pretty hot," Sara said. Ino grinned at the girl in red. Even though she only knew Sara for a couple hours, she felt she's known her forever. This was going to be a good year.

*_Next Time on Tokyo Cutie Mew: Sara meets the guy of dreams but unfortunately he only dates gymnasts. So Sara decides to tag along with Ino to practice. What could possibly go wrong? Tune in next time for the next episode: _


End file.
